policias en konoha
by kurenai-sensei
Summary: Que pasaria si Jill Valentine,Chris Redfield,Rebecca Chambers y Leon Kennedy de Resident Evil llegaran a Konoha? Entren y averiguenlo capitulo NaruHina!
1. Chapter 1

Policias en konoha

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen son de Misashi Kishimoto los personajes de Resident Evil tampoco,son propiedad de Shinji Mikami.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO mi separador

_pensamientos y flashback_

ooOooOooooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Raccon City.

Los policias de S.T.A.R.S trataban de encontrar como acabar con la Corporación Umbrella estaban reunidos ahí Jill Valentine Chris Redfield Rebecca Chambers y Leon Kennedy tratando de ver su situación.(aclaro todavía no era la destrucción de Raccón City)

Jill: a ver necesitamos un plan

Chris: tenemos que hacerlo sin que la corporación Umbrella se de cuenta podria costarmos muy caro

Rebecca: pero que se supone que hagamos personas de umbrella hay por todos lados

Jill: necesitamos acabarlos antes de que el virus "T" se manifieste por todo el mundo.

La conversación iba pasando cuando de pronto una luz blanca muy brillante consumio a los cuatro miembros de S.T.A.R.S acabaron en una especie de bosque.

Leon: esto no es ciudad Raccón donde estamos

Jill: no se pero no bajen la guardia podría ser peligroso

Rebecca: esto es un bosque

Chris: un bosque?? De que hablas Rebecca no hay bosques en Raccón

Rebecca: exacto esto no es Raccón

Jill: Rebecca tiene razón no sabemos donde estamos puede que el virus "T" se haya manifestado por aquí también caminen con cuidado

Chris: ya Jill no exageres

Jill: es en serio Chris quien sabe donde estamos no podemos bajar la guardia

Chris: esta bien mamá

No hace falta decir que Jill le dirigió una mirada asesina a Chris mientras Leon y Rebecca intercambiaban miradas.

Leon: de veras ya casense

Rebecca: parecen un matrimonio todo el santo día peleando.

Leon: ya ni quien los soporte

Jill: es culpa de Chris!!!

Chris: no es cierto es de Jill

Jill: es tu culpa!!!

Chris: no es la tuya!!!

Rebecca: hay ya si los hace sentir mejor es culpa de los dos!!!

El hecho de que Rebecca fuera la mas pequeña de ellos no le impedía poner orden era mas lista que todos ellos juntos de eso no había duda. Siguieron caminando en silencio sin decir media palabra.

Leon: hey miren

Jill: que es Leon???

Leon: parece un pueblo

Chris: un pueblo en medio de un bosque

Rebecca: es raro no me puedo comunicar con los demás que se encuentran en Raccón en la radio hay estática.

Chris: es cierto y no encuentro nuestra posición

Jill: bien vayamos al pueblo quizás el virus no ha llegado ahí quizá nos puedan ayudar

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Jill en seguir el camino

OOoOoOooOOoOOooOoOooOooOoOooOoOooOo

En Konoha.

Nuestro equipo favorito estaba esperando a Kakashi-sensei(aclaro no es shippuden)

Naruto: valla que Kakashi-sensei tarda de veras!!

Sakura: no se porque te sorprende que pase eso Naruto ya es tipico de Kakashi-sensei

Sasuke: que desesperado eres Naruto

Kakashi: (tomándolos por sorpresa) listo a entrenar!!!!

Naruto y Sakura: ahhh Kakashi-sensei no nos vuelva a asustar asi!!!

Sasuke: miedosos

Naruto: el hecho de que nosotros seamos normales no significa que nos tengas que decir asi!!!

Kakashi: bien bien ya calmense empecemos a entrenar

Naruto: si ya tengo ganas de veras!!!

Kakashi: que bien Naruto eso me alegra

Se dirigieron hacia el bosque a entrenar donde nuestro equipo de policías se encontraba tratando de saber como habían llegado hasta ahí

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chris: me pregunto que estará haciendo mi hermana ahora

Jill: te refieres a Claire??

Leon: acaso tienes otra hermana???

Jill: no

Leon: entonces como que si se refiere Claire verdad

Jill: hay callate(dijo mientras le lanzaba una roca)

Leon: (esquivandola) esa es tu puntería?? valla Jill con lo que he oído hablar de ti esperaba mas.

Jill: quieres ver mi verdadera punteria??

Leon: a ver

Jill: pues toma(le lanzaba el termo de agua pero una vez mas Leon la esquivo y el agua callo hacia alguien mas)

Rebecca: oigan yo que culpa tengo??

Jill: lo siento Rebecca

Leon: si yo tambien lamento……………..que Jill no tenga buena punteria!!!

Jill: hay ya me harte(se levanta)

Leon: hay auxilio me persigue el "monstruo Valentine"

Jill: ven aquí jajajaa

Leon: me va a alcanzar nooo jajajaja

Rebecca: jajajajaja hay por dios son tan inmaduros

Chris: me recuerdan como jugabamos Claire y yo

OOoOOoOooOoOoOooOoOoOoOOo

Naruto: oye Sakura no escuchas voces??

Sakura: voces??

Naruto: si mira escucha

Sakura: a ver

Sakura se paro donde Naruto le dijo y pudo escuchar varias voces hablar

Voz 1: hay auxilio me persigue el "monstruo Valentine"

Voz 2: ven aquí jajajaa

Voz 1: me va a alcanzar nooo jajajaja

Voz 3: jajajajaja hay por dios son tan inmaduros

Sakura: nunca habia escuchado esas voces

Naruto: yo tampoco suenan raras quieres ir a ver???

Sasuke: no deberian estar oyendo cosas que no les importa

Naruto: mira quien habla

Sasuke: hagan lo que quieran

Naruto: anda Sakura vamos a echar un vistazo

Sakura: no se Sasuke tiene razón eso no nos interesa

Naruto: anda Sakura-chan

Sakura: solo un pequeño vistazo

Naruto esta bien


	2. conociendose

Policias en Konoha

Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen los personajes de Resident evil tampoco

_Pensamientos y flashback_

(aclaraciones)

OooOoOoOoO mi separador

OooOoOOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOoO

Naruto: anda Sakura vamos a ver que es lo que se escucha

Sakura: esta bien solo un vistazo

Naruto: las voces se escuchan por aquí ven

Sakura: seguro que esto esta bien Kakashi-sensei no sabrá donde estamos

Naruto: hay Sakura será un mini ratito ni cuenta se dará

Naruto: mira ya llegamos.

OooOoOooOOooOoOoOoOOoOoOo

Rebecca: bien que se supone que hagamos??

Jill: no lo se Rebecca

Leon: Ya se!!!

Jill: que??

Leon: a fastidiar a Chris!!!

Rebecca: emm dado que estoy aburrida yo me anoto!!!

Jill: hay que malos son

Leon: oh ya veo Jill no quiere porque le gusta Chris!!!!!!!!!!!!

Jill: no es cierto el………..e-es un buen amigo

Rebecca: si Jill lo que digas

Se escucha como una rama se rompe atrás de un arbusto cosa que llamo la atención de todos

Rebecca: que fue eso

Leon: no lo se

Jill: estense alertas

Llega Chris

Chris: oigan que pa….(interrumpido por Jill)

Jill: shhh calla

OoOoOOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOO

Sakura: hay Naruto quieres que nos descubran

Naruto: no yo…..oye que raros están vestidos

Sakura: es cierto no parecen de aquí

Naruto: super tendremos amigos nuevos de veras!!!!

Sakura: Naruto no sabemos quienes son quédate quieto!!!

OOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOO

Chris: escucho una voz femenina

Leon: donde???

Jill: es cierto guarden silencio todos

ooOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoO

Naruto: ya ves Sakura

Sakura: oh no nos van a atrapar que hacemos??

Naruo: no lo se

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOo

Rebecca: es cierto una de las voces es un poco molesta

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sakura: hablan de ti Naruto

Naruto: grr bien ya estuvo hay que salir y presentarnos

Sakura: estas loco mira traen artefactos raros(pistolas)

Naruto: no pasa nada anda vamos bien empezare yo primero

Sale del arbusto

Naruto: jeje hola soy Naruto no somos malos de veras!!!

Jill: Naruto?? De donde eres

Naruto: de Konoha lamento molestar(risa nerviosa)

Rebecca: mmm no parece amenaza Jill hola Naruto soy Rebecca

Naruto: hola

Jill: mi nombre es Jill Valentine miembro de los S.T.A.R.S de Raccón city

Naruto: S.T.A.R.S que es eso???

Chris: los mejores policias de ciudad Raccon

Naruto: orale son policias???

Leon: exacto y tu que eres

Naruto: oh si me entreno para ser ninja muy pronto seré hokage de veras!!!

Jill: bien y dime donde estamos??

Naruto: ene. Bosque de Konoha esperen un momento

Vuelve al arbusto

Naruto: Sakura ven son muy simpaticos

Sakura: no se Naruto

Naruto: anda ven

Sakura: esta bien

Salen los dos del arbusto

Naruto: hey ella es mi amiga Sakura mira Sakura ella es Jill y ella Rebecca y ellos son estem pues

Chris: lo siento mi nombre es Chri Redfield

Leon: Leon Kennedy

Sakura: hola soy Sakura Haruno

Jill: hola disculpa nos podrias decir si el virus T llego a eso que llaman Konoha??

Sakura: virus T que es eso??

Rebecca: una especie de virus que creo la corporación umbrella se caracteriza por convertir a todos en pues zombies

Naruto: emm pues creo que no

Jill: bien nos pueden llevar a una aldea o algo??

Naruto: claro los llevaremos donde Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke

OoOOoooOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bien es todo por hoy espero les agrade todo lo que quieran lo pueden expresar por un review sugerencia comentarios quejas etc etc. Gracias por leer y hay nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

Policias en konoha.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen los de Residetn evil tampoco todos son propiedad de sus dignos creadores.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo mi separador

_pensamientos y flashback_

oOoooOOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Jill: entonces nos pueden llevar a alguna aldea o algo

Naruto: si los llevaremos donde Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke de veras!!!

OoOooOoOoOoOoooOoOoOoO

En Raccon City base de la corporación umbrella se encontraba nuestro villano por unos odiados por otros amado el malvado mas grande de resident hay ya se encontraba Albert Wesker

Wesker: entendido me dirijo hacia la sala de conferencia(hablando por telefono o lo que sea que usa)

De repente la misma luz brillante que envolvió a nuestros policías favoritos(si me refiero a los S.T.A.R.S.)cubre a Wesker dejándolo en Konoha(a poco ni modo que donde)

Wesker: que es este lugar no se me hace conocido donde estoy será mejor que investigue(toma su radio)aquí Wesker me encuentro en una posición muy extraña me copian……estática……..aquí Wesker me copian??

De vuelta nada

OoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Rebecca: este lugar es un tanto extraño no creen??

Chris: claro es un lugar desconocido que esperabas

Jill: ya déjala Chris

Chris: estoy hablando con Rebecca

Jill: si pero……

Leon: okay ya no peleen esto es serio

Naruto: siempre pelean??

Rebecca: si ya es cosa de todos los días

Sakura: me recuerdan a un par

Naruto: mmm yo no de veras

Jill: ya casi llegamos??

Sakura: si no falta mucho

Jill: wow que lindos ojos tienes Sakura son un verde muy lindo

Sakura: gracias

Rebecca: de veras este es tu cabello??

Sakura: si por

Rebecca: nunca había visto pelo rosa en verdad eres única

Sakura: muchas gracias

Naruto: mira ya llegamos

Pues como ya saben hay estaban Kakashi-sensei y Sasuke

Naruto: hola Sensei mire trajimos amigos de veras

Rebecca y Jill iban entrando cuando centraron sus ojos en Kakashi-sensei

Jill(susurro): hey Reb mira es lindo

Rebecca: Jill tienes razón

Chris iba pasando cuando oyó el comentario de Jill

Chris: Jill no estamos aquí para echarte un taco de ojo

Rebecca: calmate Chris no te la van a bajar

Al oír tal comentario no pudieron evitar sonrojarse un poco(obviamente hablo de Jill y Chris)

Naruto: mire sensei ellos son Jill Chris Rebecca y Leon son policías y están perdidos pensé que podríamos llevarlos a la aldea

Kakashi: Naruto no podemos llevar extraños

Sakura: pero no creo que sean malos

Sasuke: si como sea

Kakashi: bien a ver que dice Tsunade-sama al respecto.

Para ahorrarnos tanto hagan de cuenta que ya llegaron

Tsunade-sama: entiendo asi que ustedes estan perdidos y no saben donde queda el lugar de donde vienen

Jill: exacto

Tsunade: bueno pues yo soy Tsunade supongo que ya conocen a Naruto y Sakura

Rebecca: exacto

Kakashi: bien yo soy Kakashi-sensei

Sasuke: yo soy Sasuke Uchiha(tan frio como el hielo de mi refri)

Rebecca: yo soi Rebecca ella Jill el Leon y el Chris un gusto

Tsunade-sama: bien el problema es como regresar tiene idea de cómo esque llegaron??

Leon: a decir verdad no tenemos idea

Tsunade-sama: bien lo investigaremos mientras necesito que vallan al hospital necesitamos ver como estan

Así nuestros policías hicieron caso a las ordenes de la hokage.

Naruto: de veras Hinata-chan conoci unos policías

Hinata: pero Naruto-kun co-como

Naruto: ah pues me los encontré ven a conocerlos son muy amistosos

Hinata: pero Naruto-kun

Naruto: ven Hinata(la toma de la mano)

No hace falta decir que Hinata se puso colorada del color de un tomate

Naruto: Hinata estas bien??

Hinata: Naruto-kun tu-tu estas to-tomando mi mano

Naruto: emm(voltea a ver su mano sujetada con la de ella) yo(sonrojado)

Hinata: Naruto a donde me querías llevar

Naruto: ah si ven

OOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO

Enfermera: bien les tomaremos un poco de muestras de sangre

Jill: okay

Chris: emm si jaja(risa nerviosa)

Leon: que tienes Chris esta muy nervioso

Chris: no yo estoy bien

Rebecca: no me digan que el graan Chris le teme a una agujita

Chris: para nada

Enfermera: bien el siguiente(se dirige a Chris)

Chris(susurrando): bien Chris se valiente Jill te esta observando vamos tu puedes solo duele un poco que tanto es un poco

Enfermera: muy bien aquí vamos(se la pone)

Chris: ah caray no me haga nada!!!

Enfermera: ya acabamos

Chris: asi bueno yo ya sabia jeje

Leon y Rebecca intercambiaron miradas en eso la puerta se abre y deja ver a Hinata y Naruto

Naruto: hola como estan

Todos: bien bien

Naruto: super miren les traigo a una amiga se llama Hinata

Hinata: ho-hola

Rebecca: hola Hinata valla tienes una cara muy tierna

Jill: se parece a ti cuando eras mas pequeña Rebecca

Rebecca: en serio

Jill: si bueno no importa hola soy Jill

Chris: buenas yo soy Chris

Leon: yo Leon

Hinata: hola a todos

Naruto: y que ya les dieron noticias??

Leon: de echo no estamos esperando a que…..este como se llamaba

Naruto: Tsunade??

Leon: si ella lo esta investigando

Hinata: okay

Naruto: hey quieren dar una vuelta ya saben para que conoscan el lugar

Todos: sale

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOo

Esto es todo lamento la demora esque pues sere franca me dio flojera ahora necesito ayuda con Wesker les dire se encontrara con Orochimaru la cosa es que me falta imaginación y no se como hacerle se aceptan sugerencias ok me les voy adiós.


	4. planes

Policias en konoha

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador al igual que los personajes de Resident Evil

OOoOoOoOoOo- mi separador

_Pensamientos y flashback_

(aclaraciones)

OooOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Naruto: quieren ir a conocer la aldea??

Todos: si!!

OoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En otro sitio del bosque de Konoha

Wesker: Bien nadie en el radio solo hay estática y no conozco estos alrededores lo mas inteligente es seguir el camino

Lo que Wesker no sabia era que unos tipos lo seguían

Tipo 1: Hay que seguirlo

Tipo 2: Avísenle al señor Orochimaru

Tipo 3: Entendido ustedes síganlo yo llevare el mensaje

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Naruto: Miren vengan conozcan

Jill: Parece una aldea tranquila no creo que halla peligro

Rebecca: si mira que lindo lugar!!!

Hinata: Si Konoha es m-muy li-lindo

Leon: si bueno no creo que este infectada

Chris: hey miren allá que es??

Naruto: he?? Donde

Chris: ahí (señalando el monte Hokage)

Naruto: ah es el monte Hokage hay están talladas las caras de todos los Hokages y muy pronto la mía estará hay de veras!!

Jill: Naruto lamento mi ignorancia pero que es un Hokage??

Naruto: un Hokage es un ninja que es muy bueno se la da ese nombre al ser como el lider de la aldea

Rebecca: orale!!

Naruto: hey tienen hambre??

Todos: si

Naruto: conozco el lugar perfecto!!

Hinata: el puesto de ramen??

Naruto: exacto Hinata!!

Jill: bueno vamos

Llegaron al puesto no necesitaron ordenar ya que Naruto se encargo de ello

Rebecca: mm sabe bien

Naruto: si son mis favoritos!!

Jill: si la verdad están muy buenos

Rebecca: hey Jill(dijo susurrando)

Jill: eh si que paso Reb(así le decían de cariño)

Rebecca: pon atención Valentine creo que a esta chica (se refiere a Hinata)le gusta nuestro amigo Naruto

Jill: a ver Chambers deja checo (voltea a ver y si efectivamente se da cuenta de ello)

Jill: creo que tienes razón hey que tal si la ayudamos

Rebecca: nosotras??

Jill: si porque no??

Rebecca: sobres hay que hablar con ella

Jill: (se levanta de su asiento) disculpa Hinata verdad??

Hinata: s-si

Jill: ven tantito

Hinata: claro disculpa Naruto-kun(llega allá)que paso

Rebecca: mmm Hinata estem te gusta Naruto??

Hinata: yo n-no claro que no

Jill: Hinata somos mujeres anda dinos

Hinata: yo e-estem pues

Rebecca: el no se enterara te lo prometo

Hinata: si cre-creo que s-si

Jill: y porque no se lo dices

Rebecca: hay Jill jamás fuiste adolescente es muy difícil

Jill: hay bueno perdón

Rebecca: ya se hay que ayudarte!

Hinata: como

Jill: si Reb buena idea hay que idear algo!!

Hinata: p-pero que??

Rebecca: algo se nos ocurrirá!! No te preocupes

Naruto: hey chicas ya nos vamos?

Jill: emm si ya vamos mm estaré pensando en algo ya verán tendré una idea

Asi nuestros amigos empezaron a seguir su tour por Konoha en el camino se encontraron a Sakura quien tambien los acompaño en el camino se cruzaron por donde estaban Ino Shikamaru y Chouji

Sakura: ash hay esta la cerda

Jill: que paso Sakura??

Sakura: nada una chica con la que me llevo mal

Ino: hola frentona veo que tienes nuevos amigos

Rebecca: si yo soy Rebecca

Chris: yo Chris

Leon: Leon

Ino: _veo que este es el lindo del grupo_

Jill: yo soy Jill tu como te llamas

Ino: hola mi nombre es Ino ellos son Shikamaru y Chouji

Jill: Ino que nombre tan raro

Ino: el mío!! Ni digas que el tuyo parece nombre de niño

Si había algo que molestara a Jill a parte de que le quitaran su gorrita era que le dijeran que tenia nombre de niño

Jill: que dijiste??

Ino: lo que oíste

Sakura: ash no le hagas caso Jill esque esta celosa ya que tu eres mas bonita

Ino: que frentezota!!

Shikamaru: rayos ya empezó a ser problemática

Sakura: como oíste CERDA!!

Ino: al menos no tengo una FRENTEZOTA

Jill: (susurrándole a Sakura) la necesitas (mostrándole una pistola)

Sakura: no así estoy bien gracias

Ino: hay Sakura tu no reconocerías la belleza aunque te pegara en la nariz

Rebecca: hay bueno ya!! No peleen

Chris: Reb a veces es mejor quedarse callada

Shikamaru: no cuando Ino empieza pelear es mejor detenerla bien Ino ya olvídalo vamonos

Ino: jumn esta bien

Sakura: adiós cerda!!

Naruto: ya Sakura no la provoques

Hinata: hay que seguir el tour!!

Jill: hey miren que es ese lugar??

Naruto:mm es una pista de baile hay que ir!!

Rebecca: si vamos!!

Cuando llegaron(era una de esas que por ejemplo en una plaza echen imaginación) estaba una cancion de esas para bailar(ustedes imaginen la que quieran) que se baila de dos

Jill: _andale aquí esta la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a nuestra amiga_

Hinata: h-hay que bailar

Jill: alto querida aquí esta nuestra oportunidad estem a ver Chambers!! onde andas!!

Rebecca: hay voy Jill(ya llega)que paso??

Jill: aquí hay que hacer nuestro plan

Rebecca: si yo ire con Naruto para convencerlo de que valla con Hinata

Jill: ok ven Hinata hay que esperar

Rebecca: hey Naruto

Naruto: eh que paso

Rebecca: baila con Hinata

Naruto: yo no se

Rebecca: vamos se que te gusta

Naruto: como lo sabes??

Rebecca: soy mujer intuición femenina

Naruto: oh si

Rebecca: y?

Naruto: pues no se como

Rebecca: fácil solo ve i dile quieres bailar conmigo y ya

Naruto: e-esta bien

Rebecca: animo!! _Fase 1: hecha_

Naruto: (se acerca a donde están) Hi-Hinata te gustaría bailar conmigo?? _Di que si di que si_

Hinata: yo s-si

Jill: _fase 2: hecha_

Naruto: que bien ven vamos

Hinata: si

Rebecca: (se acerca a donde esta Jill) bien Valentine creo que esto salio como queríamos

Jill: si

Leon: (gritando) hey Rebe ven a bailar

Rebecca: si (no crean que se gustan es solo de amigos)

Chris: (se acerca a Jill)estem Jill te gu-gustaria bailar

Jill: por supuesto (aquí si hay algo)

Todos estaban bailando muy tranquilamente pues las parejas ya saben jaja Sakura quería bailar con Sasuke pero no se pudo ya que no estaba y como Lee estaba hay la invito y pues Sakura tuvo que decir que si(no me pregunten como llego Lee)

OoooOoOoooOoOoOoOo

En el bosque con nuestro villano de RE

Tipo 3: Sr Orochimaru se encontró a un desconocido vagando en el bosque

Orochimaru: tráiganlo quiero saber quien es

Tipo 3: a la orden

OoOoOoOOoOoOoO

Bien amigos aquí acaba todo este es el fin de nuestro capi les prometo seguirle y porfavor!! DENME SUGERENCIAS PARA LO DE WESKER!! Mi cerebro ta seco se los agradeceria bueno hasta la proxima y los dejo con la sig: incognita

**¿Qué planes tendran Jill y Rebecca?**

**¿Chris le dira a Jill lo que siente?**

**¿Qué le pasara a Wesker?**

**¿Naruto cooperara con nuestras policias favoritas?**

**¿A Hinata se le quitara la pena?**

**¿Jill se quedara de brazos cruzados con Ino?**

**¿Tendre mas ideas para Wesker?**

**¿Reprobare el examen de Mate?**

**¿Algun dia hare toda mi tarea completa?**

**¿La profe Uva dejara de tener clase tan aburrida?**

Esto y mas lo sabran después me despido adios

Kurenai


	5. bailando

Policias en Konoha

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su creador los de Resident Evil tampoco

_Pensamientos y flashback_

(ACLARACIONES)

oOoOoOOoOoOoO mi separador

OoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Tipo 3: Sr Orochimaru se encontró a un desconocido vagando en el bosque

Orochimaru: tráiganlo quiero saber quien es

Tipo 3: a la orden

OOOoOoOoOoOOo

Jill: Chris te advierto no se bailar

Chris: sabes matar zombies pero no bailar

Jill: exacto si te piso no caera en mi conciencia

Chris: tomare el riesgo

En eso empieza a sonar de esas canciones imaginen Don´t stop the music de Rihanna o la que quieran, Los 8 se juntaron en bola (Rebecca, Leon, Jill, Chris, Naruto, Hinata, Lee y Sakura) para bailar

Rebecca: (se acerca a Hinata) que te pasa

Hinata: es que no se bailar este tipo de música

Rebecca: es fácil solo deja que la música te guié

Hinata: mm pe-pero no se

Rebecca: mira deja que tu cuerpo se mueva solo al ritmo de la música

Hinata hizo caso a la idea de Rebecca y muy pronto pudo hacer pasos geniales muy de acuerdo con la canción

Rebecca: exacto ya lo dominaste ahora solo ve y baila hacia tu objetivo (moviendo los ojos a dirección a Naruto)

Hinata: claro

Hinata se dirigió hacia Naruto con unos pasos un tanto emm sexys que hizo que Naruto no pudiera quitar su vista de encima

Naruto: _desde cuando Hinata baila tan bien se ve genial _

Jill: eso Hinata así se baila

Sakura: wow Hinata

Lee: esa es Hinata??

Jill: bien confiesa de que le diste a Hinata eh Chambers??

Rebecca: solo le di unos pasos al estilo Rebecca!!

Jill: emm si Reb lo que digas (gota estilo anime)

La canción se acaba y empieza de esas que se es necesario bailar de dos y es de que o bailas o te sientas imaginen la de pues no tengo recomendaciones la dejo a su criterio las parejas quedaron igual de antes osease Hinata y Naruto Rebecca y Leon Jill y Chris y Sakura y Lee

Naruto: Hinata no tenia idea de que bailaras así

Hinata: si es que tuve una gran maestra (voltea a ver a Rebecca)

Jill: valla Chris me sorprendes bailas bien

Chris: si y tu bailas mejor de lo que habías mencionado

Jill: si

OoOOOOoOoOoOOOo

Unos ninjas del sonido se hallaban siguiendo a Wesker para emm por asi decirlo tenderle una trampa y llevarlo con Orochimaru

Tipo 1: bien el sujeto camina sin rumbo ataquémoslo por atrás

Tipo 2: confirmado

Los tipos se preparaban para atacar pero Wesker se dio cuenta y volteo hacia atrás apuntando con su pistola a los misteriosos seres

Wesker: quienes son?

Tipo 1: ninjas de la aldea del sonido servidores de Lord Orochimaru

Tipo 2: y tu quien eres?

Wesker: Albert Wesker trabajador de Umbrella

Tipo 1: de donde vienes

Wesker: Raccon City ustedes de donde son

Tipo 1: ya dijimos aldea del sonido porque motivo vienes

Wesker: no tengo motivo cai de donde vengo y vine a parar aquí

Tipo 2: dado que no tienes a donde ir te llevaremos con nuestro lider Lord Orochimaru

Wesker: _Tal ves ese tal Orchimaru me pueda ayudar haré lo que me pida y después le sacare la sopa acerca de cómo salir de aquí_

Tipo 1: sigueme

Wesker: ok

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La canción acaba y todos se reúnen

Jill: no me divertía así desde pues no se mucho tiempo

Rebecca: fue genial

Jill: hay que hacerlo otro día

Sakura: si pero me falto mi Sasuke-kun

Naruto: jeje si y Hinata eres genial bailando

Hinata: yo gra-gracias Na-Naruto-kun 0//0

Leon: bien ya es de noche creo que estoy cansado

Chris: después de la bailadita que te diste quien no

Naruto: jaja si claro Chris se veía que estabas cómodo bailando con Jill

Jill/Chris: 0//0

Rebecca: ajajajajajajajaaja (bien cagada de la risa ella)

OooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Otra parte del bosque de Konoha

Ada: que es este lugar no lo conozco…….

OoOoOoOoOOOooOOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bien aquí acaba todo ya que me estan corriendo jeje sale pues me voy gracias por los reviews!!!!

Kurenai


End file.
